buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:D Episode 9: What? The Stolen Impact Monster!/@comment-24971427-20160530164212
AnimeSins, let's go~ Let's count the sins. 1. Opening comedy. Still sucks, but at least they're very slowly, getting better. 2. Ozon-B, a monster that slept underground for several years that is arrogant, probably an illegal monster, and lacks knowledge of the new cards created while he was asleep, is still allowed to contribute to the WBC Cup. Like, are the buddy police on vacation to Hawaii or something? 3. Sure Gaito, tune your deck for the finals in a dark closet with almost no lighting inside the school, where everyone would know. 4. Gaito doesn't respond to Abygale, what a jerk. 5. TOO MUCH PIZZA They seriously just did this for plot convenience so that Bal can have an excuse to barge in on Gaito. 6. Tasuku would be great at AnimeSins. 7. Wait, your mom made the pizzas? With the pizza boxes and the art on top? Where did she get the boxes for that pizza? 8. All that conflict could have been solved if Abygale just took the pizza instead, further increasing the evidence of forced plot convenience. 9. Bal's chest is clearly a portal to another dimension if there's a fist, a flaming sword, and a hammer inside of it. And some sort of weird hoop thingy dragon compass that magically looks for anything you want 10. Gaito just took out one copy of VDH, either that, or I'm blind and Gaito took out all copies of it instead. It's not like he'll lose without that one copy though. Everyone is acting like he would though. 11. Gee, Gao. Your senses have dulled over the years, haven't it? You could detect Heim immediately, and rip out an arrow from a pillar to throw at him, yet you couldn't sense Joe over there? Is this just more evidence about this being a parallel universe? 12. Okay, Joe. You have the card, how about ripping it to shreds instead of wasting time so the episode could be longer, forcing the characters to chase you towards the ocean? 13. It was like, 2 seconds. Joe couldn't have gone far, go after him now! 14. Bal's Dragon Compass! Capable of finding any monster or card you want without changing any settings what-so-ever, get yours today, and you'll have a 30% discount. *Batteries not included* Squee~ Abygale's so tiny, he has to leap up the stairs! And there's a cute little spring effect! One sin reducted! 14. Joe: Oh, I've been running towards this pier for some time now instead of some other direction so the plot can have more tension. I can't believe I didn't notice the ocean right in front of me until I reached the end of the pier. 15. The Sure-You-Can-Have-It-Back-But-Not-Really cliché. 16. Did Joe just teleport? WHY DIDN'T HE DO THAT BEFORE 17. Why would you look for the card if it fell in salty ocean water where it would be dissolved into pieces and probably eaten by aquatic life? 18. Mysterious weed from the sea, don't recognise it? Who cares!? Let's just serve it anyway! It's totally not poisonous in any way! 19. Gao's constant praising. 20. Tasuku was THIS CLOSE to turning into Vaporeon, good thing Jack shouted huh? 21. Ocean Fighter, the opposite of Gao. 22. Oh yeah, another thing about the pokemon weed. Did Gao just eat it all? No one else had a bite? Man, Gao must be such a jerk if he ate all the food. 22 sins and we're only halfway through the episode. 23. Filling someone's belly with food? That seems more like a fisherman than an Ocean Fighter. 24. It's a festival! A festival of turning Gao into Vaporeon! 25. Sure, dive in without any sort of equipment that helps you breath. Perks of being an ocean fighter. 26. Gaito, why are you continuing? Shouldn't you report to the buddy police about what Wataru did? 27. WHY ISN'T ANYONE REPORTING TO THE BUDDY POLICE!?? Let me guess, in this universe, the buddy police doesn't actually exist. 28. Tasuku, once again, would be great at AnimeSins. 29. One fish isn't a big catch, mister. 30. ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME!!? THE CARD IS PERFECTLY FINE!??! Even if it was multiple copies, you should have died looking for all of them since you didn't have any equipment. 31. Advertisement for Vanguard, yes, it's expected to be there, but I don't care. Oh yeah, they did this at the start of the video too, so that's another sin because I want to annoy you all. Lots of cool stuff happened, but I won't reduct any sins for it since this should be normal in an anime fight scene. 33. Once again, Silhoutte Balon and Leon's abilities are wasted. 34. Really, really? Having Leon attack Gaito when he's at 2 life? Why not just use Joe? Unneccessary tension once again. 35. My-victory-is-assured-oh-no-you-win! cliché. Oh yeah, he did this near the start too. 37. Oh no, my eyes. 38. "The one who should cry, is him!" 39. Gaito is getting fired up because Bal cried. 40. Ozon-B thinks Gaito's turn is over just so we feel like Gaito was gonna lose, even though he is the main character, thus has plot armor, and it was kinda obvious, Wataru had 4 life, Gaito wasn't going to win yet. 41. A floating eyeball of darkness, of course it's different. 42. Things flying into your eyeball won't hurt at all. 43. Ozon-B's eyesballs popping isn't horrific at all. 44. Emo Gaito. 45. Wow, okay. Abygale just transformed, lots of wind there. Hope you didn't lose any of your cards, Gaito. 46. No one reported Wataru's misdeeds yet. 47. Okay, if what Wataru says is true, shouldn't Tasuku be in the hole of a shadow? 48. Wataru was so arrogant, he wouldn't whisper so Gaito could find out. What a shame Joe couldn't pull him out of the hole, they were such good characters too. I guess we'll never see him ever again, since there certainly wasn't a card that would tell me otherwise. 49. Okay, so they opened a hole to the shadow realm, and fell in. Shouldn't Joe be able to just make another hole into the human world instead? 50. Wow, Gaito, such a scary speech. If only you did something about it without waiting till night for Wataru to conveninently show up. 51. MORE ADVERTISEMENT I won't talk about the next episode's preview, since it's not part of this episode. Now, the sentence is~ SUCKED INTO AN EYEBALL OF DARKNESS